The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 July 2019
Category:Wikia Chat logs 23:46-47 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:48-54 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 23:48-56 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 23:51-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:51-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:52-02 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:52-20 epic 23:52-31 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 23:52-45 Ice-my-wrist-es 23:52-52 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:53-14 When the heir to a monarchy is becoming Queen or King what's the word for that 23:53-20 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:53-22 I was gonna say "inauguration" but 23:53-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:53-25 That doesn't sound right 23:53-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:53-48 ascension is typically the word. 23:53-49 welcome messanger 23:53-56 Inheritance? 23:53-57 ^ @Fetta 23:53-59 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 23:54-02 thank you 23:54-06 hmph 23:54-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:54-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:54-23 Aloha 23:54-24 Just who was right 23:54-31 messanger omg u are a lesbien 23:54-44 im working on a sims 4 challenge uwu 23:54-46 https://docs.google.com/document/d/1IOCfwz_65BYzq2y0AGLPG1Dj_BE1-3Y9jnOtGJdwJGI/edit?usp=sharing 23:55-03 I want to slap someone 23:55-05 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:55-19 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 23:55-33 Tell me why. 23:55-34 Tell me, why? 23:55-37 Welcome, Daryurian18. 23:55-44 * Downtown Freezy 23:55-47 You can slap me, if needed. 23:55-49 we built this city 23:55-53 (dance) 23:55-54 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:55-56 (ninja2) 23:55-57 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:55-58 Welcome, 1721 23:56-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:56-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:56-12 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 23:56-20 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:56-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:56-22 Staff is NEVER gonna reply to my question. 23:56-31 Sure 23:56-43 Been waiting 7 hours. 23:56-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:57-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:57-14 (horns) we built this city on rock and roll (horns) 23:57-16 (dance) 23:57-30 You are NOT Starship. 23:57-34 Seems Ursuul left GDM. 23:57-38 Sure 23:57-41 Watch some random fill in the spot. 23:57-43 Starship's we're meant to fly... 23:57-50 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 23:57-57 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/User:Spongeyvstheloudhouse 23:58-01 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 23:58-02 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 23:58-05 new PfP yall 23:58-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:58-32 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:58-39 new PfP yall 23:58-48 new PfP yall 23:58-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:59-10 Korra you liar, you have broken the sanctity of new PfP announcement. 23:59-21 what say you in your defense? 23:59-30 Idk. It was fun. 23:59-33 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:59-39 You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people 23:59-43 What say you in your defense? 23:59-48 It was fun. 23:59-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:00-31 it was a social experiment 00:00-33 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:01-11 Sure 00:01-20 DTF trolling us with being black was a "social experiment." 00:01-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:01-35 True 00:01-53 Quinton1721 trolling us with being straight was a "social experiment." 00:02-06 Now, I only rolled with the FTM thing since CMF came up with it 00:02-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:02-15 I made jokes about being a girl and CMF suggested i was FTM 00:02-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:02-22 Was not trolling, TKF. 00:02-23 So, you rolled. 00:02-31 Obv meme, Quinton1721. 00:02-41 Was a clear parody of your sentence. 00:03-16 Let's get on our knees. 00:03-32 Yuh 00:03-33 Uh* 00:03-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:03-56 !test 00:03-58 !pass 00:04-00 And pray. 00:04-01 !commands 00:04-02 All defined commands are: !test, !party, !rules, !rp, !mos, !help 00:04-06 Now, to reinstall Ruby. 00:04-35 !party 00:04-36 (dance) 00:04-37 FanaticBot will only be Ruby once the antispam filters are finished and the server is set up. 00:04-37 It lags my laptop otherwise. 00:04-37 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 00:04-58 !test 00:04-58 It suddenly died when I had Oreo set up, so I'll check it out. 00:04-59 !pass 00:05-04 !mymum 00:05-13 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 01:53-36 Downgrade FO now, 01:53-40 but we will soon be back. 01:53-48 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:53-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:54-16 My world's on fire, how 'bout yours? That's the way I like it and I never get bored 01:54-31 hey now 01:54-36 you're an all star 01:54-48 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 01:55-18 Alright, SO, hopefully this is flawless. 01:55-40 Oh oK oK I SEE what u did to me HOW do U like it now hahaha 01:55-46 Hey Spong! o/ 01:55-55 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 01:56-23 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 01:56-24 !commands 01:56-24 All defined commands are: !test, !party, !rules, !rp, !mos, !help 01:56-30 what the FUCK 01:56-35 Just what am I, South Ferry 01:56-38 what happened to Ruby Android Oreo! 01:56-40 Reinstallin' Ruby! 01:56-44 Ah 01:56-45 The NEWEST version. 01:56-52 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:56-53 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 01:56-55 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:56-58 A ifoid/i, House. Know your place. 01:57-02 why did you download an old version in the first place? (thinking) 01:57-18 He used Foid for the first time in ages, I'm crying 01:57-19 . 01:57-27 yeh it should get banned from this chat 01:57-34 Why? 01:57-56 Let's see if this fixes anythin' 01:58-00 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 01:58-39 Look, 01:59-07 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 01:59-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:59-13 WHY the fuck does Rooke look like Justin "Beaver" Bieber 01:59-22 Marshall Rooke 01:59-34 ^ 01:59-35 Does he? 01:59-36 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 01:59-40 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:59-43 Old, 2012 Bieber, YIS 02:00-00 I've seen several people with a hairstyle like that. 04:34-22 I wasn't even around. 04:34-22 REWRITING 04:34-28 !seen 04:34-28 Wait. 04:34-30 Almost done it 04:34-35 WILL propose it soon enough 04:34-37 Yep, confirmed. Still not working. 04:34-42 No shit. 04:34-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:34-52 You brought it via browser, which means it's running off JS. 04:34-53 The Lost Ones -> Alchem Corp 2 will be condensed 04:34-54 We will change things, DTF. 04:35-02 If it was Ruby, it would not be opened via browser. 04:35-05 Would you like a link to the google docs, 1721? 04:35-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:35-13 sure. 04:35-38 And, we will archive the original. 04:35-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:35-44 Nope. 04:35-48 Yep. 04:35-50 They will be deleted, this is my proposal. 04:35-55 True 04:36-15 Gonna put them on my usersubpage. 04:36-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:36-37 Oh no. 04:36-41 Oh fuck. 04:36-44 Oh god oh fuck 04:36-55 I'm becoming CMF. 04:36-59 No! 04:37-01 Yes, you are. 04:37-02 NO! 04:37-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:37-09 /me dies 04:37-53 This rewrite will be better, I hope. 04:38-44 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:38-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:38-50 Look, 04:39-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:39-07 o/ 04:39-11 Welcome, Qstlijku. 04:39-28 everyone must still be in each episode of the rewrite or else someone or something will be destroyed. 04:39-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:39-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:40-04 Sure. 04:40-06 I am NOT fucking with that table more than I need to. 04:40-25 Oliver, Jay, Sterling gon' be gone. 04:40-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:40-37 Good. Fuck 'em. 04:40-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:41-04 :O 04:41-12 I didn't know Sarca voted in the AR 04:41-17 So does she come on Discord now? 04:41-34 And the importance of her voting is what. 04:41-42 Because she hasn't been on! 04:41-47 Not really, btw. 04:41-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:41-54 Hmph. 04:42-01 Imma head out soon. 04:42-04 Maybe. 04:42-04 Meanwhile, we keep ALFRED, Alfred Hermann, Colonel Guillotine, and the other fucks. 04:42-10 Oh. 04:42-19 DTF! 04:42-21 Colonel Guillotine will NO longer exist 04:42-21 Who the fuck are the Alfreds? 04:42-24 ^ 04:42-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:42-34 ALFRED = Droid 04:42-42 ? 04:42-46 WHERE 04:42-59 Hermann - Alchem Droid caretaker 04:43-04 WHICH episode was ALFRED in 04:43-17 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/File:Timmy_facebook_profile.png 04:43-18 wtf 04:43-26 I say delete this shit 04:43-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:43-35 Do it. 04:43-36 Hmph. 04:43-38 Do it. 04:43-41 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:43-42 I guess it's this 04:43-44 (jack) 04:43-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:43-48 (Timmy) 04:43-52 Alright, FUCKING Chase 04:43-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:44-01 Ep 7 04:44-03 I did a search on the MediaWiki page and didn't find it the first time 04:44-15 Alchem Androids aren't named like "J.I.M.M.Y." or "A.L.F.R.E.D." 04:44-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:44-39 Damned CMF. 04:44-40 WILL edit everything up to TCOSL 04:44-44 no 04:44-53 o wht you must, Qstlijku. 04:44-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:45-02 I'm gonna rewrite EVERYTHING up to the good episodes 04:45-11 When I joined. 04:45-21 Divided We Fall will be the first episode untouched 04:45-27 as it is the first one I had no part in 04:45-42 And Ferry started reviewing eps 04:45-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:45-46 "Like what the heck, man?" Marshall eagerly said to Atticus as they walked closer. "Those guards were so, ugh." 04:45-47 why 04:46-00 >heck 04:46-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:46-11 >were so ugh 04:46-17 Change i to fuck 04:46-20 . 04:46-23 it 04:46-26 ugh 04:46-32 ugh 04:46-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:46-42 Ugh to gay 04:47-19 uh 04:47-34 I guess I'll leave it then 04:47-44 sure 04:47-48 I was just looking at the local sitemap and happened to see it 04:47-51 Never really used that before 04:47-54 To show all pages 04:47-55 Make TDL straight again. 04:47-58 There's a global sitemap that shows all wikis too 04:48-04 tell me he sitemap 04:48-17 me and the boys doing the 04:48-18 Gabriel aimed at the running Marshall and fired twice. 04:48-24 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Local_Sitemap 04:48-36 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:48-48 interesting 04:49-01 where is tkf's grammar and capitals 04:49-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:49-03 ^ 04:49-05 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:49-06 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 04:49-06 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:49-09 welcome, Messenger of Heaven 04:49-12 tired af bruhs 04:49-33 hmph 04:49-41 Kill the King 04:49-47 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:49-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:49-50 imm head out t 12 am 04:49-52 korra!!! 04:49-54 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:49-54 What time did you head in today? 04:50-03 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=k9olaIio3l8 04:50-04 7, as usual 04:50-07 It is SUMMER, TKF 04:50-08 STAY! 04:50-20 >7 am 04:50-24 Wtf. 04:50-25 no fuck you 04:50-25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83qBRmM00R4 04:50-30 no fuck you 04:50-58 12-1-2-3-4-5-6-7 04:51-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:51-25 TKF gets 7 hours of sleep. 04:51-29 Sad. 04:51-39 are you really gay and why do you like gay 04:51-41 Crippling depression. 04:51-45 I always get at most 04:51-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:51-48 5 hours 04:51-53 But that is on GOOD day 04:51-54 s 04:51-56 Wtf 04:52-06 I aim for 3 or more, but often fall to 1 or 2 04:52-06 Crippling depression fo' DTF, 04:52-11 Sure, if you say so 04:52-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:52-27 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Udj-o2m39NA 04:52-28 (elephant) 04:52-45 Go the FUCK to sleep. 04:53-07 The Story of OJ 04:53-08 Almost 1, bruhs. 04:53-15 Almost 11 for me 04:53-21 fuck u 04:53-39 are you really gay and why do you like gay 04:53-46 Gonna head out. o/ 04:53-50 Almost 12 AM. 04:53-52 \o 04:54-03 (sadwave) 04:54-16 \o 04:54-23 Cowards. 04:54-27 Don't abandon me! 04:54-43 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:55-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:55-34 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven 04:57-01 Farewell. 04:57-11 Begone. 04:57-13 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 04:57-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:57-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:58-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:59-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:59-32 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 04:59-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:59-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:59-51 !test 04:59-51 !pass 04:59-51 !pass 04:59-53 !plugins 04:59-53 Qstlijku, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::Admin, Chatbot::AntiSpam, Chatbot::Discord, SeenTell 04:59-56 Hmph. 05:00-01 Syde can you make your bot log? 05:00-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:00-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:00-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:00-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:01-05 Weird. "Billie Jean" appeared in the YouTube play next after "Y.M.C.A." Coincidentally, I had made a compilation in 2007 that featured "Billie Jean" and "Y.M.C.A." as the second and third tracks, respectively. 05:01-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:01-31 !thirst 05:01-31 Did you ever hear the tragedy of Hound the wise? It's not a story Ferry would tell you. 05:01-35 But then that could be partly because I had searched for "Billie Jean" recently. 05:01-35 I'm not familiar with the Y.M.C.A song 05:01-48 Who isn't familiar with it? Gee. 05:02-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:02-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:02-27 That's a first I think. First that I know of, that's for sure. 05:02-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:02-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:02-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:02-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:02-57 The .bat file just crashes at random 05:03-39 httparty isn't a recognised internal or external command. 05:03-52 What do I do about it? 05:04-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:04-25 Was it the video or audio for YMCA? 05:04-26 @Syde 05:04-29 idk 05:04-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:05-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:05-31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RN8Li7kYNnw 05:05-58 Hmph. 05:06-01 That video isn't available for me 05:06-06 No South, come back! 05:06-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:06-42 Il lwrite ya a new guide. 05:06-45 I'll 05:06-57 /me notices a mixture of 70's, 80's, and 90's music on the play next list. 05:07-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:07-46 Yeah I don't think I've ever heard that song 05:07-57 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 05:08-07 Welcome, You will always be loved, Jason Grace!. 05:08-18 And one song from the 1950's. Since I was looking up really old music while doing research not too long ago. 05:09-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:09-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:09-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:09-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:10-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:12-05 and Billie Jean is in the list 05:13-40 For you as well? 05:14-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:14-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:14-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:14-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:14-13 !test 05:14-14 !pass 05:14-14 !pass 05:14-20 !delicious 05:14-20 D-don't say t-that here. 05:14-25 A different video 05:14-29 Which? 05:14-36 Was it "Beat It"? 05:14-55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeADaAg0f_w 05:15-04 Billie Jean is showing up after YMCA mix 05:15-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:15-20 What shows up after "Billie Jean"? 05:15-26 Beat It 05:15-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:16-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:17-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:17-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:17-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:18-09 Let's see how long Oreo stays 05:18-48 Did YouTube just copy everything from my play next list upon copying and pasting the link? :P 05:18-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:19-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:20-19 idk :P 05:24-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:24-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:24-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:24-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:24-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:24-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:24-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:25-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:25-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:27-31 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:27-59 !tell TheKorraFanatic Ogres are like onions 05:28-00 Professor Hartington: I'll tell TheKorraFanatic that the next time I see them. 05:28-29 !tell Downtown Freezy Ogres are like onions 05:28-29 Professor Hartington: I'll tell Downtown that the next time I see them. 05:28-37 !seen Quinton1721 05:28-38 Professor Hartington: I last saw Quinton1721 59 minutes and 15 seconds ago. 05:28-42 Hmph 05:30-45 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:30-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:30-53 Test 05:30-59 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:31-08 !tell TheKorraFanatic Professor Hartington told you something 05:31-08 Qstlijku: I'll tell TheKorraFanatic that the next time I see them. 05:31-13 My message didn't send the first time 05:31-16 Classic 05:32-36 lol. 05:35-22 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:35-23 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:36-28 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:36-33 The AR vote total has been updated just now. 05:36-43 Sure. 05:36-45 I voted :) 05:36-59 Yeah, I updated it when I was notified about your vote. 05:37-17 Look, 05:37-38 I presume C.Syde65 got demoted 05:39-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:39-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:39-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:39-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:39-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:39-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:39-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:39-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:39-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:39-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:39-21 Looks like Oreo still be here 05:39-25 !delicious 05:39-25 D-don't say t-that here. 05:39-50 !party 05:39-50 You wanna party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 05:39-50 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 05:39-56 Why are there two bots! 05:39-59 !tell Quinton1721 Delicious �� 05:40-02 Cuz one is Ruby, 05:40-05 The other ain't 05:40-27 ~ Android Oreo has left the chat ~ 05:41-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:41-08 They're both logging though? 05:44-06 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:44-45 Yeah. 05:44-51 Well now Android Oreo is gone 05:49-41 \o 05:49-44 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:52-38 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 05:52-51 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 05:52-59 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 05:53-15 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 05:53-27 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 05:53-58 ~ Android Oreo has left the chat ~ 05:55-24 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 05:55-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:55-35 !test 05:55-35 !pass 05:55-55 ~ Android Oreo has left the chat ~ 05:56-41 Ah I see. 05:56-47 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 05:56-51 !test 05:56-51 !pass 05:57-17 ~ Android Oreo has left the chat ~ 05:57-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:57-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:58-05 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 05:58-15 !thirst 05:58-15 Did you ever hear the tragedy of Hound the wise? It's not a story Ferry would tell you. 05:58-21 Well finally a decent run. 05:58-42 !delicious 05:58-42 D-don't say t-that here. 05:59-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 06:00-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:00-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:00-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:00-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:00-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:00-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:00-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:00-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:00-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 06:00-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:00-30 !test 06:00-30 !pass 06:00-30 !pass 06:00-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 06:01-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:01-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 06:04-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:04-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 06:09-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:09-35 !akumi 06:09-36 South Ferry: Akumi thinks you are a meanie 06:09-48 Interesting. I'll see if I can contact Admirac. 06:10-06 ~ Android Oreo has left the chat ~ 06:10-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 06:12-49 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 06:14-41 !test 06:14-41 !pass 06:14-45 !thirst 06:14-46 FFSC 06:14-48 !Thirst 06:14-51 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 06:20-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:20-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 06:29-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:30-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 06:31-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:31-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:31-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 06:41-15 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 06:42-43 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 07:23-15 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 07:23-19 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 07:52-21 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 07:56-32 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 07:58-53 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 07:59-46 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 08:03-03 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 08:03-05 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 08:31-28 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 08:31-29 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 09:15-25 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 09:21-17 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 09:22-00 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 10:29-35 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 11:27-06 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 11:28-51 o/ 11:29-29 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 11:29-31 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 11:30-01 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 11:30-03 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 11:30-33 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 11:30-36 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 11:31-45 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 11:31-48 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 11:32-46 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 11:32-48 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 11:34-10 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 11:34-12 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 11:34-54 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 11:34-56 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 11:35-26 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 11:35-29 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 11:35-59 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 11:36-01 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 11:37-28 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 11:37-30 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 11:38-24 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 11:38-26 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 11:39-22 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 11:39-26 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 11:40-33 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 11:40-35 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 11:41-07 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 11:41-12 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 11:42-01 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 11:42-03 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 11:42-33 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 11:42-36 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 11:43-22 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 11:48-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 11:53-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 11:53-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:02-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:03-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:03-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:03-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:08-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:09-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:09-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:12-58 o/ 12:13-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 12:13-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 12:14-13 o/ 12:20-26 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 12:20-37 Korra Skype 12:20-37 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 12:21-32 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 12:21-45 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 12:24-44 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 12:25-01 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 12:26-46 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 12:26-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 12:27-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:27-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:29-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 12:30-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 12:30-35 !akumi 12:30-36 TheKorraFanatic: Akumi thinks you are a meanie 12:30-36 TheKorraFanatic, Professor Hartington wanted to tell you @ 2019-07-18 05:28:00 UTC: Ogres are like onions 12:30-36 TheKorraFanatic, Qstlijku wanted to tell you @ 2019-07-18 05:31:09 UTC: Professor Hartington told you something 12:31-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:31-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:31-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:32-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:32-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:34-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:36-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:36-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:38-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 12:39-11 I shall collect any errors during the day, 12:39-27 and then send them to Admirac if plausible. 12:39-39 Sure. 12:39-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 12:40-51 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 12:40-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 12:41-15 Looks like many people chanted send her back with the Prez 12:41-43 Send who back? 12:42-25 Common sense. 12:42-44 Just tell! 12:42-47 Now, it seems the inappropriate propaganda for Downtown has permanently screwed him. 12:42-57 When he has said nothin' innerprop. 12:42-59 Poor, poor DTF. 12:44-06 Even now, he stays at 60 percent. 12:44-09 He can easily pass. 12:45-05 !delicious 12:45-06 D-don't say t-that here. 12:45-15 !bestgirl 12:45-29 Failed 12:45-32 !test 12:45-32 !pass 12:45-35 ~ Android Oreo has left the chat ~ 12:45-36 !bestgirl 12:45-45 !commands 12:45-45 All defined commands are: !test, !party, !rules, !rp, !mos, !help 12:45-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 12:45-57 !help 12:45-57 If you have questions about the bot or its coding, please contact either Qstlijku or TheKorraFanatic. For a list of commands, please use !commands. 12:46-07 Okay that's an awful help message lol 12:46-19 Sure it is. 12:46-19 Seems Android Oreo died. 12:46-32 Why contact Q or TKF for CSyde's bot? 12:46-34 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 12:46-41 Because it runs off our code. 12:46-44 !test 12:46-44 !pass 12:46-44 !pass 12:46-44 Because they wrote the script. 12:46-49 !commands 12:46-49 South Ferry, all defined commands are: !quit (sysop), !plugins (chatmod), !ignore (chatmod), !unignore (chatmod), !commands (!help), !source (!src, !git(hub)), !party, !test, !rules, !rp, !mos, !torch, !akumi, !bestgirl, !seenon (chatmod), !seenoff (chatmod), !tell, !untell, !told, !seen, !tellon, !telloff (For more information about the bot or its coding, please contact TheKorraFanatic (bot operator) or KockaAdmiralac (current maintainer of chatbot-rb).) 12:46-49 All defined commands are: !test, !party, !rules, !rp, !mos, !help 12:46-56 I just don't get why it ain't always stable. 12:46-57 !bestgirl 12:46-57 EarthlingnAkumi thinks she is best girl, but it is actually XxSarcasticBunnyxX. 12:47-12 When it works, flying colors, blazing fast. 12:47-22 Then the command prompt just decides it does not wish to work. 12:47-34 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 12:47-48 Idk either. 12:51-51 ~ Golfpecks256 has joined the chat ~ 12:52-00 Welcome, Golfpecks256. 12:52-21 Greetings. 12:53-00 Question: is this chat consistently active because users enjoy chat or something else? 12:53-42 The reason this chat is constantly active because there are a community of active users who are working on a everly evolving roleplay project, 12:53-53 and there are users who like talking to the users working on it, 12:53-58 so they are drawn to the chat. 12:54-27 So all of this can't be done on discord then? 12:54-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:54-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:55-16 Usage of Discord would catch on, but would extremely impact activity here. Chat is accessible, feels like it is part of the community, is not offsite, 12:55-20 so we're able to be active here. 12:55-29 Interesting. Okay. 12:55-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:55-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:56-14 Discord also always feels a bit big, while Special:Chat be somethin' recognizable, a Server would just be a one thing in a user's big list o' servers. 12:56-25 !thirst 12:56-25 Did you ever hear the tragedy of Hound the wise? It's not a story Ferry would tell you. 12:56-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:57-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:57-25 This lag is annoying. 12:58-08 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 12:58-16 Happy for ya. 12:58-28 Thanks, South. 12:58-30 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 12:59-21 Golf since you're here and I don't have Discord can you move this to voting since you're an admin on ESB: https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/ESB:Convention/Fundamental_issues_-_Abolishing_ESB:Block_reviews 12:59-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:59-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:59-38 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 12:59-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:00-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:03-39 ~ Golfpecks256 has left the chat ~ 13:03-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:04-12 ~ Golfpecks256 has joined the chat ~ 13:04-17 ~ Golfpecks256 has joined the chat ~ 13:04-33 I will relay that to AMK. 13:04-52 First, I'll work on the Proposal to bring back ARs to ESB, alright? 13:05-04 !tell Chase_McFly Reply, okay? 13:05-04 South Ferry: I'll tell Chase McFly that the next time I see them. 13:06-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:06-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:07-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:07-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:10-22 Why bring them back? 13:10-31 Cuz they are needed 13:10-41 What is an AR? 13:10-50 Administration Reviewz 13:10-52 !test 13:10-52 !pass 13:10-52 !pass 13:11-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:12-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:12-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:12-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:12-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:13-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:13-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:14-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:14-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:15-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:15-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:15-40 There are two chatbots? 13:16-02 Well, one is a Ruby-based bot similar to the Encyclopedia bot, 13:16-07 'the other is a simple JS bot. 13:16-36 I've been tryin' to get the Oreo one to stay for extended periods of time, but it is prone to crashin' for some reason. 13:16-45 One is logging to the wiki and the other is logging to the Discord, it's a Ruby bot that we recently began testing out and such. 13:17-02 Ah. 13:17-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:17-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:17-19 ARs gon' return to ESB, I'll make sure o' it. (giggle) 13:17-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:17-39 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 13:17-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:17-41 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 13:17-42 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 13:17-47 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 13:17-54 They seem unnecessary in my opinion, and they were far too frequent. 13:18-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:18-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:18-41 I'd oppose if a proposal were to happen. 13:19-12 I'll read up on how to do it, and once I figure the complex proposal system, I'll try it. 13:19-24 We have user rights reviews. If a staff member needs to be removed, they can be removed through user rights review I feel. 13:19-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:19-37 . 13:19-44 So much lag. 13:21-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:21-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:21-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:21-20 How often do admin reviews happen here? 13:21-37 January 10-24, and July 10-24. 13:21-51 67 percent opposes to be demoted, neutrals are half-n-half 13:21-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:21-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:22-06 I see. 13:22-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:23-23 Aren't Neutrals like Opposes on ESB, or have they changed? 13:24-55 I remember when Neutrals were counted up identically to Oppose votes on ESB. I always frowned upon such practice. 13:25-22 They do still. At least for requests as they count as 'non-supports'. 13:25-42 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 13:25-48 That's silly. They should be counted as half-n-half. 13:25-54 o/ 13:25-56 o/ 13:26-09 o/ 13:26-21 Even if neutral means truly neutral? 13:26-28 Like if someone has no opinion? 13:26-31 Oh yeah 13:26-38 I guess it has to be majority support 13:26-56 Due to half and half rules, the neutrals may just save D.T.F. 13:27-03 He has 3-6-6 for now, 60 percent opposes, 13:27-05 Neutrals should be half-n-half, because they are neither support nor oppose votes. 13:27-08 just barely enough to say. 13:27-10 stay* 13:27-21 Downtown has b6/b more days. 13:27-32 It is over fo' DTF. 13:27-40 Let's see, 13:27-45 How do we count the votes again? 13:27-45 I'm pretty sure that's not quite right. 13:27-54 He is just fine. 13:28-15 Support means support, oppose means oppose. Netural is half-n-half. @Q 13:28-31 . 13:28-36 I think roughly 66% are in favour of removal. 13:28-58 Nope. 13:29-05 How not? 13:29-23 3-6-6. 15 votes. 3/15 = .2 6/15 = .4 6/15 = .4. Divide 6/15 by 2, .2, 13:29-25 60 percent. 13:29-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:29-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:29-37 If he had 2 more oppose votes, he could still stay. 13:29-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:30-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:30-42 I need to figure out a simple method to allow division by three. Rather than two. 13:30-56 He can only afford 3 more opposes, which would get 66.6 percent, just barely againe. 13:31-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:31-20 The 3 supports are truly keeping him in the balance. 13:31-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:31-24 Something about the total seems off for me. 13:31-31 It right! 13:31-35 Half-n-half. 13:31-52 Pretty sure Freezy is closer to being removed than that. But I could be wrong. 13:32-05 We count neutral as a percent itzself 13:32-11 Ferry already detailed the total, so. 13:32-20 k 13:32-52 Like I said, I need to figure out a simple method to allow division by three. Rather than two. 13:33-40 Calculator! 13:33-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 13:33-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 13:34-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:34-27 Look, 13:34-30 If we do half and half 13:34-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:34-47 6 neutral -> 3 support, 3 oppose 13:34-55 So there are 3 + 3 = 6 support, 6 + 3 = 9 oppose 13:35-00 Is this correct? 13:35-35 We do the percentz 13:36-15 ~ CandyCaneMissy has joined the chat ~ 13:36-24 Welcome, CandyCaneMissy. 13:36-25 So, 3-6-6, .2, .4, .4, .2 either side, .60 13:36-34 Are you sure this is CandyCane? 13:36-47 Welcome, CandyCaneMissy. 13:36-49 Yep. 13:36-49 So, 13:36-54 60 percent oppose means removal! 13:36-57 Hi. 13:36-58 CandyCaneMissy, Quinton1721 wanted to tell you @ 2019-07-13 18:01:55 UTC: Hey TheKorraFanatic and Qstlijku's Ex-Girlfriend! o/ 13:36-58 CandyCaneMissy, TheKorraFanatic wanted to tell you @ 2019-07-13 22:46:02 UTC: Poor, poor CCM. I wonder why you did it. 13:36-58 CandyCaneMissy, Spongeyvstheloudhouse wanted to tell you @ 2019-07-18 03:25:50 UTC: u are a lesbien 13:37-02 40 percent support 13:37-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:37-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:37-20 I thought neutrals didn't count? I mean, half and half is counting them and allocating them. 13:37-42 Nope, 67 percent removal. 13:37-56 And neutrals count as they own percent, 13:38-00 but is halved after. 13:38-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:38-44 Oh 13:38-47 Well, idk.... 13:38-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:38-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:39-16 Without neutrals being halved, I'm positive the percentage would be different. It doesn't seem Democratic. 13:39-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:39-34 Oh yeah 13:39-36 I see now 13:39-39 I was getting confused 13:39-44 Your method with the allocating 1 to each works too. 13:39-44 Sure, Missy. 13:39-45 "there must be at least 67% support in favor of the staff member being demoted." 13:39-54 Meaning at least 67% oppose 13:40-02 If you do 3-6-6, and give each 3, 6 + 9, you'd still get 60. 13:40-27 I suppose it makes sense, a promotion is 67 for promotion, AR is 67 for demotion. Perhaps we can discuss these in the future. 13:41-24 So tell me CandyCaneMissy, I take it your birthday was yesterday? 13:41-57 ~ Golfpecks256 has left the chat ~ 13:41-58 ~ Golfpecks256 has joined the chat ~ 13:42-14 ~ Golfpecks256 has joined the chat ~ 13:43-04 ~ Golfpecks256 has left the chat ~ 13:43-46 Yes. 13:43-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:44-02 (giggle) 13:44-06 Korra, It's better you don't call m Missy. 13:44-14 *me 13:44-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:44-26 !seen XxSarcasticBunnyxX 13:44-27 South Ferry: I haven't seen XxSarcasticBunnyxX 13:44-28 Okay, Missy. 13:44-32 01:33:40 South Ferry: Calculator! 13:44-32 I struggle to divide three piles using a calculator. 13:44-37 Like a sister. (giggle) 13:44-40 Huh, CS? 13:44-57 Well I'm not good at dividing three groups. 13:44-59 Only two. 13:46-10 It's actually nice not to have her here. 13:46-19 -_- 13:46-20 Seriously. 13:46-23 -_- 13:46-25 Seriously. 13:46-27 Yes. 13:46-35 -_- 13:46-58 So how do we count neutral leaning towards oppose again? 13:47-09 And thank god she wasn't here yesterday too. or it would've been my worst birthday ever. 13:47-14 Same, Stlijku 13:47-20 You hate your sister, don'tcha? 13:47-21 Candy, can you not? 13:47-22 (giggle) 13:47-26 Go have your drama elsewhere. :) 13:47-34 Huh? 13:47-36 I-- 13:47-57 You-- 13:48-24 So, C.Syde65 is PMing me. 13:48-36 I'm doing a group PM 13:48-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:48-54 Now, you will check Staff Chat, 13:48-54 Without me???? 13:48-55 okay? 13:49-18 Add me to the group PM, okay? 13:49-33 I'm outta here! 13:49-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 13:49-51 Me toooooooooooooooooo. 13:50-02 Make sure not to stretch your letters out. 13:50-12 Sure. 13:50-19 LET me in, Qstlijku. 13:50-27 Me too. 13:50-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 13:50-49 Tf. 13:50-49 You sound exactly like me. 13:51-33 Night! o/ 13:51-42 Farewell, then. 13:51-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 13:51-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 13:51-49 Ta ta. 13:51-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:51-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:51-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:51-59 Ta ta., eh? 13:52-05 So, EnA. (giggle) 13:52-26 British way of saying good bye. 13:52-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 13:52-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:52-44 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:52-47 lol. 13:52-49 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 13:53-06 Come, CandyCaneMissy. 13:53-22 Where? 13:53-35 To my mom 13:53-35 Just come. 13:53-36 Your new apprentice is nothing compared to the power and the will of the Dark Side. (ninja2) 13:53-37 o/ 13:53-40 Take a seat. 13:53-53 /me sits 13:53-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:54-00 "Take Her Back" to Omar chanted at Trump Rally. (ninja2) 13:54-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:54-56 Take a seat, CandyCaneMissy. 13:55-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:55-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:55-30 ~ CandyCaneMissy has left the chat ~ 13:56-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:56-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:57-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 13:58-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:58-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:59-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:59-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:00-58 \o 14:01-15 \o 14:01-24 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 14:01-26 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 14:03-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:03-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:07-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:07-22 !test 14:07-22 !pass 14:07-22 !pass 14:08-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~